Preventer File 794
by Tyger and Darkdracofire
Summary: [complete] A high-ranking L1 official is assasinated.... What's Lady Une to do? Send in her two best, of course..... but they might need some help....
1. Actions

Preventer file 794: The Assassination of LI Delegate Carl Jackson, AC197

By Tyger

I'd like to thank Quicksilver and Gerrald Tarrant of SNK for letting me steal The Breaks - without that, this story wouldn't exist. After you read this, if you haven't yet, go read SNK- IMMEDIATELY!!!! ^_^ It's definitely the best GW fic I've ever read.

This is my first attempt at writing a Gundam Wing fic, so if anyone's OOC, I'm sorry.

And no, I'm not a Duo fan. He's only in there for humor. And he's easy to write, because, in this, he had his happy mask on constantly. Yes, I'm lazy. But this is an English assignment, so I needed to make _something_ a bit easy - it's over a MONTH later than the rest of my classes'. Thank the Gods for extensions.

Read the essay on the Breaks first. So you have some idea about the Breaks. It's by Gerrald Tarrant and Quicksilver, not me.

~~~~

I wrote this about 6 months ago. I know there are some faults, and there are storyline/background information etc. I wanted to add, but…. I've lost my faith in Gundam Wing fanfiction. Yaoi presides, and, for me, it really puts me off even _searching_ for a good fic. I do love Gundam Wing…. but….

It's not even as if I'm against yaoi. I'm a rabid Toya/Yukito (CCS) fan. I just don't like it in GW. But it seems the majority of people do. *shrugs* I can't change their minds.

Anyway, if you want to comment, my e-mail is  tyger@otakumail.com

Comments are a rarity for me, so even a short message will be cherished. ^_^

In all it's faulted glory, people, I give you…..

Preventer File 794

Chapter 1 -Actions

18th of June, ac197. Preventers, Earth. 6:30am, Earth Time.

In an office on the 2nd floor of the Preventers base, a phone started ringing.

Brrriiing!!!!

Nothing moved.

Brrriiing!!!!

Nothing, it seemed, even breathed.

Brrriiing!!!!

The office was messy. So messy, in fact, most people wouldn't have even noticed the black lump on the floor.

Brrriiing!!!!

The lump moved.

Brrriiing!!!!

"Wha-" It muttered.

It got up.

Brrriiing!!!!

The lump had a very long chestnut braid.

It sat down in the chair and looked at the phone.

"Ah." It turned the Vid-phone on.

"Hello?" It sleepily asked

"Ah, Hello. Is this Preventers?" A lady with a blue business suit on asked.

"Yeah. Whaddya want?"

"I'd like to speak with Lady Une, please."

"Listen, lady, not everyone can just speak with her, she's real busy, 'ya know!"

"Yes, I realize this, but -"

"What's your problem."

"I'm from L1. Out chief Delegate has just been assassinated." The Lump's eyes widened.

"Oh."

"Yes. Oh. We were wondering -"

"Hold the line please, I'll put you through." The Lump pressed a few buttons, stared sleepily at the now blank screen, and fell asleep.

It awoke to prodding in it's midsection.

"Five more minutes…." It was jabbed harder.

"WHAT?!?" It glared up into a pair of glaring black Chinese eyes.

"Get up, Maxwell. NOW."

"Why should I?"

"Une wants to see you. Immediately."

"Awww, but Wufei-"

"Now, Maxwell."

"Oh, Ooookaaaayyy.... but I'd like to know why I can never get any sleep around here."

"Because you're supposed to be _working_, not _sleeping_."

"Yeah, but -"

"Just go, Maxwell. Before I hurt you." The lump, also known as Duo Maxwell, got up, made it past his angry Chinese friend, Chang Wufei, and trudged his way to Lady Une's office. He was **not** looking forward to it. The only time he'd had to go there was the day _after_ he'd painted the southern wall of the block black, and written _'Shinigami was here!'_ in silver paint. It hadn't been a pleasant experience, to say the least. He almost -almost- regretted doing it in the first place. Almost.

He managed to make it until the first turn without stalling. One way led to Lady Une's office, the other to the exit. He turned the wrong way.

Ten minutes later, he walked back to the turning, this time selecting the way he was supposed to go in the first place. The only difference was that _this_ time he had had a long short black coffee, with milk and five sugars. And he _bounced_. Not walked, bounced. Definitely bounced.

Eventually he got to Lady Une's office. Her secretary just waved him through. Her office was _spotless_. Apart from the desk of course, which had that nice, worked in clutter on it.

"Duo Maxwell, reporting as asked," said Duo, who didn't believe that such cleanliness was healthy.

"Maxwell, do you ever go home?" Said person blinked.

"Sure I do…. On weekends, at night…. most nights, anyway." He grinned. Lady Une sighed.

"So I suppose the reason you look like you slept in those clothes is you did?"

"Yes ma'am." He grinned wider. "They **are** non-crease though."

"I'm sure they are. Well, Maxwell, it looks as though you are going to have a holiday." Lady Une had long since mastered the skill of sarcasm. Duo just ignored it - or didn't hear it.

"A holiday? Where?!"

"L1."

"You have _got_ to be kidding me."

"Oh?"

"I'm a firm believer that L1 isn't suitable for under 18's. And, as you should know, I've only just turned _17_."

"Too bad. You either go, or you quit."

"WHAT!!!!"

"Choose, Maxwell." He sighed in resignation.

"Fine. I'll go. But I won't be happy about it."

"You're not PAID to be happy about it."

"What's the mission?"

"Find out who ordered the assassination of the L1 Delegate Carl Jackson, and why." His eyes widened.

"Oh. But Ma'am, I don't know _anything_ about that kinda stuff."

"You know how to plan an assassination."

"That's different. Theory is one thing, but I've never actually assassinated anyone."

"You sure?"

"I don't lie, Lady."

"Then take Wufei with you."

"But-"

"Do it."

"Okay, but I don't think he knows much more than me. You should get Heero to do the job."

"Duo, how many times do I have to tell you, Heero isn't in Preventers!"

"Yeah, but…."

"But what?"

"You could hire him as a private contractor!"

"Look. If you can find him, I will, but I have better things to do than to go on a wild goose chase."

"Heero isn't a goose."

"It's an expression."

"Oh. Okay!"

"You leave in twelve hours. All relevant information has been forwarded to your inbox."

"Alright. I guess I'll be seeing you later?"

"Move it Maxwell."

"Later." Duo walked out of the office, and made himself a double-strength coffee. Lady Une could be scary even when she was being nice.

After several coffees, a trip back to his apartment for a change of clothes, a shower and breakfast - not necessarily in that order, Duo finally made it back to his office. A grumpy Wufei was waiting for him.

"I've been assigned to your mission."

"Yes," Said Duo, munching on his second sugar-coated hot jam doughnut. "I know. I don't suppose you've read anything."

"As a matter of fact, I have, but I'm not telling you. You're in charge, insanely, so **you** do the reading."

"Awww…."

"No."

"Pleeeese?"

"No."

"PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESE???"

"**No.**"

"Aw, Man!" Dutifully, and acting hurt, Duo logged on to his computer.

"What th-"

"What happened?"

"Someone's been messing around with my computer!"

"Really? Who was that brilliant?"

"Shutup."

"What did they do?"

"They changed the background! It's PINK!!!!"

"Diddums." Duo growled, eyes flashing. He typed a series of commands into the keyboard.

"What the f-"

"What _now_?"

"It was Heero!"

"Eh?"

"When I tried to change it, a pop-up, well, popped up, and said 'Duo - check your mail. NOW. -Heero."

"Well, Maxwell, check it."

"I'm checking, I'm checking! Hey, there's a new message!"

"Hnn."

From: WingGun01@WingZERO.gun.mech.L1.org

To: DeathGun02@DeathScytheHELL.gun.mech.L2.org

Subject: DelCJ

D - I'm sure you've heard about the asson of L1DelCJ by now. If LU hasn't put you on it, make her. Bring W with you. L1. ASAP. SPBrSE - H

"Well, " Remarked Duo. "Now at least I know where to find him."

"Hnn."

"Well, let's go!"

"Our flight doesn't leave for another 10 hours, Maxwell."

"Oh yeah…."

18th of June, ac197. L1 Spaceport, L1. 7:03pm, Earth Time. 12:03pm L1 Time.

L1 Spaceport was chaotic. Not that _that_ was unusual, in ANY spaceport. But L1 was the worst, in both Duo and Wufei's opinion, and they'd been to them all, at one time or another. Well, Duo hadn't been to L5, but that didn't count, because it had self-destructed in the war. As soon as they got off the shuttle, they became part of a great mass of people, all trying to get where _they_ wanted to go, and not particularly caring about anyone else. They eventually got their bags, and managed to find a quieter part of the spaceport. Quieter, as in they could talk without having to yell, and not have anyone close enough to listen in.

"Well?" Asked Wufei

"Well what? I thought you were navigating."

"It's your job."

"Oh…."

"You're lost, aren't you?"

"Not exactly…. I know where we are…. roughly. I could find the place if I was coming _in_…."

"I suppose I'd better navigate, then, since you're so clueless."

"Hey!" But Wufei was already walking purposefully - in the OPPOSITE direction they had been going. "Wait for me!"

After half and hour of bickering about which way they were supposed to go, they eventually made it to the Breaks-side Exit. Heero was waiting for them.

"You took your time."

"And it's sure great to see you too, Heero." Duo was hungry. Duo was annoyed. Duo had not had a coffee for over three hours, nor anything sugary. Duo had not slept for thirteen hours. Duo was _not happy_.

"Maxwell has no sense of direction."

"Hnn. Let's go."

"Can we-"

"No." The two of them said at once.

"But-"

"**No**."

"You two are so mean."


	2. May

Apparently the link to the essay on the breaks didn't work. It should be http://midnightrevolution.org/gundam

Chapter 2- May

18th of June, ac197. Government Center, L1. 1:12pm, L1 Time.

The trio arrived at the expensive-looking buildings, and, managing to get through the gates without too much trouble, easily found the one they were supposed to be in. They were an odd looking trio, Wufei, with his distinctly Chinese features, short, black ponytail, Preventers jacket and white pants, Duo, with his confident, happy face, metre-long chestnut braid, bouncing steps and black priest's clothing, and Heero, with his expressionless Japanese face, messy brown hair, green tank-top and spandex shorts. Hell knows how he concealed his gun, but, miraculously, he did. The three were so different, and came from such different cultures, it was incredible that they had even met.

Wars did that to people.

Presently, they entered the building. The lady from the phone, one Carol Sullivan, was waiting for them. Seeing Wufei's Preventer jacket, she walked over.

"Hi, I'm so glad you could make it –"

"This is Maxwell's operation. Talk to him." She looked surprised.

"Hey, lady! Remember me?" Grinned said maniac. "I answered your call." She looked even more surprised.

"Oh. You-"

"Look different? Of course. Thirteen hours, several dozen cups of coffee do that to people. I, unfortunately," he said, putting on a mournful face, "am in charge of this operation -"

"Stow it, Maxwell. We don't have all day." Said Wufei. Heero was looking around the place, frowning slightly. Duo looked peeved.

"Fine, then! As I was saying, I'm Duo Maxwell, the unfortunate one who has to do all the paperwork, this is Wuffie Chang -"

"My name is Chang Wufei, idiot."

"Same difference. And this is…." He turned to Heero, only to find he had wandered off. He frowned. "Now where did he go? Wufei, have you seen Heero?"

"I have."

"Did'ya see where he went?" Wufei just pointed. Heero was sitting on a window ledge about 3m above the floor, back facing away from the window. Duo just sighed. Carol, however, freaked out.

"What's he _doing_ up there? He could get himself **killed**!" He just couldn't help it. Duo started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Listen, lady - Carol, wasn't it?" She nodded. "Listen, Carol. That guy is tougher than Gundanium Alloy. I've see him _set his own leg_! A tinsy 3-metre drop isn't going to hurt him." Quite naturally, Carol looked disbelieving.

"Hey!" Duo looked offended. "I may run and hide, but I never tell a lie!" It was obvious that she still didn't believe him.

"Fine! Be that way! Hey Heero!!!" He yelled. "Whatcha doing?"

"Checking defenses." Came the reply

"Could you get down here? The quicker we get this done, the quicker we can go home!"

"Hnn." He stood up, turned around, and jumped down. The whole three metres. And didn't even look fazed. Carol just stared.

"Told 'ya!" Duo smirked. Heero walked over, face impassive.

"And this," Duo said, a bit melodramatically, "is Heero Yuy, the only guy around here who has any clue about what's going on around here." Carol's eyes widened slightly.

"Not-"

"No."

"Oh." She turned to Duo. "As you're all Preventers,"

"Ah, Heero isn't a Preventer."

"But….But….Why is he here then?"

"Like I said, he's the only one around here with a clue what's going on."

"Then why did the Preventers send you two?"

"We're the best they've got. He's just better."

"Oh"

"Now, can we get on with it? No offence, but L1 isn't my favourite place around."

"Follow me." They left the main building, and went into a smaller one (which was still huge) to the right. It was quite obviously the L1 Police Hq - the security was extreme, there were policemen and policewomen going in and out in a steady flow, and besides, it said so above the door. At the sight of Carol - and Wufei's handy jacket - they let the group straight in. They made their way to the forensics department. Another lady was waiting for them. She had short, blue-black hair, green eyes and a strong personality - you could tell just by looking at her.

"Carol."

"Julia." The two women didn't seem to get along.

"These are the Preventers?" she said, almost jokingly. The three of them frowned slightly, and their eyes glossed over - _not_ a good sign. Just because they were all 17 years old, didn't mean they were _children_. Each one of them had probably killed more people then all the remaining OZ soldiers combined.

"Yes." said Carol, with a bit of force in it. "Everyone, this is Julia, head of the forensics department. She'll be looking after you, I've got a lot to do - we don't want the public to know too much before you're done. Sorry, I'm really busy, gotta go. And, with that, she left. The three turned to Julia.

"Hi. May I ask who's in charge here?"

"Weeeel…." Duo started "I am, technically, but Heero's the one you should talk to."

"Ok."

"I'm Duo, by the way, that's Wufei and that's Heero."

"Pleased to meet you."

"They don't talk much."

"I noticed. Please, come this way." She lead them into an office. "Please wait here. I'll go and get Rob, he looks after the bodies." She came back with a man who looked like he was in his late twenties.

"This is Rob. Rob, this is Heero, Duo and Wufei."

"Hi." Said Rob.

"Hi!" Said Duo, grinning. Rob looked slightly uneasy at such…. enthusiasm.

"Where was he killed?" Duo asked.

"In his office."

"How did they get in?" asked Heero

"Oh, uh, through the window."

"How did he die?"

"Um, would you like to see?" Heero nodded his consent. They went into another room, where there was a table with something on it, covered with a cloth. The body. Rob seemed more at home here. He drew back the cloth to reveal the torso of Carl Jackson. The cause of death was obvious. There was a burnt 5cm hole approximately where his heart had been. There were cuts all over him.

"Laser." Remarked Heero.

"Yes. Very unusual - I'd though no-one used them anymore. I'm surprised you recognized it."

"I'm surprised YOU recognized it. They're about 300 years out of date."

"Yes. I have to say, it's only my interest in archaistic weapons that lead me to recognize it. You?"

"…."

"Oh, Okay then."

"Have you got any suspects?"

"Yes," interrupted Julia "But it's hard to say, with there being no other evidence."

"Who?"

"Well, because of this mark here," said Rob, pointing to a mark on the neck. It was three parallel gashes, looking almost as if an animal had scratched him. A BIG animal.

"-you think it was Devil and Angel." finished Heero.

"Yes. How did you know?" Asked Julia, surprised.

"Could you get a tapemeasure?" Julia frowned at him, eyes narrowing.

"I asked you a question, young man, and I expect you to answer it!" She growled.

"Uh, I wouldn't -" Started Duo, before Julia rounded on him.

"You stay out of this!" Duo put his hands up in defeat.

"Ok, Ok, but don't say I didn't warn you!" She just glared at him, and turned around to Heero.

"How….did….you….know?" Heero, examining the body, ignored her. Julia was now officially mad.

"Excuse me!" she said, and put her hand on Heero's shoulder. That was when she crossed the line. Heero turned around, and within an instant, she had gun pointed between her eyes.

"I said, could you get a tapemeasure?" Julia was, needless to say, shocked. But, angry as she was, she failed to realize the danger.

"Who are you -" The click of the safety catch gave the woman enlightenment towards the probable path of her life did she not get a tapemeasure.

"Oh, Ok. I'll go get it…." And she left. Heero's gun abruptly disappeared. Duo let out the breath he had been holding.

"I really thought you would kill her."

"I would have." Duo sighed.

"Typical." Julia came back with a tapemeasure, which Heero grabbed. He measured the gashes and frowned slightly.

"Close, but not quite."

"What did'ya find?" Asked Duo.

"It wasn't Devil and Angel."

"How do you know that?" Demanded Julia.

"Devil's claws are slightly smaller in width."

"Prove it."

"You'll need money."

"Why?"

"Why else would Devil come here? For _fun_?"

"You could get him here?" Her eyes took on a dangerous glint.

"If you guarantee his safety."

"But he's a known assassin!"

"So?"  
"He has blood on his hands!"

"So does any soldier who survived the war. Now do you want this case solved or not?"

"Ooooh…." fumed Julia. "Fine. How do we get him here?"

"Leave it to me. Just get the money." She sighed.

"How much?"

"20 thou."

"What!!!" Heero just glared at her. "Fine. Do you want to see his file?"

"No. Just tell those two. They'll be coming with me."

"Ok." She turned to Duo and Wufei. Heero motioned to Rob to re-cover the body.

"Devil and Angel are one of the best assassin groups around. Either one of them is one of the best, but together…. they never leave anyone alive to verify how they fight, just rumors. They say they were genetically modified at birth, to look like their namesakes. They favor daggers above all else, and they've never failed an assignment. Ever. That's all we've heard. There are no pictures. Be very careful." Duo and Wufei digested the information, and turned to Heero.

"Let's go." He said.

18th of June, ac197. Government Center, L1. 08:42pm, L1 Time.

They walked up a derelict stairway to an equally derelict set of apartments. It was obviously a rough part of the colony, even for the Breaks. Many doors were gone completely and almost all the remaining doors had bullet holes of some description on them, and many had scars where a bladed weapon had struck them. One door looked as though it had been hacked at with an axe, which, in all probability, it had. There were stains everywhere - water and booze, it'd seem to the untrained eye, but in fact most of it was blood. It was a _very_ rough place. Only one door was free from any blemish - in the last 10 years, anyway. Even the stains had faded to be nearly invisible for about a metre radius around the door. Except in the precise centre - or at least as precise as humanly possible to detect. There, there were three drops of blood, formed in a triangle. To one unused to the Breaks and their customs and culture, so much as it was a culture that knew what it was doing was probably wrong, but it's occupants either reveled in it, had no other choice, or simply didn't care, it was simply three drops of blood. Uncannily placed, yes, but still just three drops of blood. To a Breaks resident - or former resident - it was a warning. A warning that a master assassin lived inside. Only the best could kill someone with precisely three drops of blood - and only the very best could make it form in a precise design. And the fact that nothing had been touched around it for such a long time was proof that someone had, in fact, been killed, and from the look of the blood, it hadn't been long ago. Breaks residents weren't stupid. This was the door that Heero started towards. Duo and Wufei, not being fully Breaks-initiated, weren't as scared as they probably should have been, but, knowing a little of the Breaks, and just picking up on the general feel of the place, were slightly apprehensive. They knew they could take care of themselves - but even a master assassin was reluctant to enter the abode of another master in his craft. As previously mentioned, Breaks residents aren't stupid. Suicidal, drunk, depressed, drug-dependant were some of the main faults in residents, but stupid? no - the stupid were always dead by the end of their first week. A burly, tough-looking guy - probably a street tough of some sort, came out of one of the other apartments. He was quite obviously drunk. When he noticed the trio, he started to jabber at them, looking at the door with pure, utter animalistic fear.

"Don'…. Don' go in 'ere. 'Ere's a Master 'Sassin in 'ere. Two of 'em! Freaks. They….'ey" At this point he began blubbering.

"'ey **killed** moi fr'end Raven…. jus' last week…. a….a demon, 'at's wot et is!" He began to cry in earnest. Heero just ignored him, and, not particularly wanting to annoy him, particularly in such a violent place, Duo did likewise. Wufei felt that anyone who abused _anything_ was below even his contempt, and so ignored him naturally. They walked up to the door, careful not to step on the blood - that was bad luck - and Heero knocked on the door.

"Name?" Called a soft male voice from behind the door.

"Dart." Across the landing, the tough jerked up suddenly, eyes wide. The door opened a crack, revealing an eye. A most unusual eye at that - it was a very light gray, with a golden pupil.

"Oh, it is you, Dart!" They eye narrowed, suspicious. "Who are your friends?"

"Just some people I know. They can be trusted."

"Good. Please, come in." The eye vanished, and the door opened slightly, letting them enter. The room inside was old, which was to be expected, but well cared for, which wasn't. There wasn't much in the way of furniture, just a plain wooden table, much scarred but clean, two chairs, one clean, one not, and a seemingly well constructed bench, which seemed to serve as both a food preparation area as well as seating. In one corner, there were several stacks of newspapers, a few magazines, and, rarely, a book. Many didn't seem to be disturbed for years, as if they were to be collected, not read. There was a target on one wall, with the center shot out, presumably by a combination of all the weapons scattered around the room. Standing anywhere you could probably grab three weapons in under a second. Half a second, if you knew where they were. They were mostly blades of some description, daggers being predominant, though there were a few hand-guns, and even an old '_plasma_' laser-gun in a corner, and, as antique as they were, it was still in working condition. The three of them took this in in half a second or less. But what really drew their attention was the figure standing in the room, a slight smile on his face. When they had been told they had been genetically modified at birth, they had thought it would just be ordinary guys with a small pair of wings grafted onto their backs. This was _not_ the case. He stood about two meters tall - very tall, especially for a Breaks resident - and was very fair skinned. He was slender, and very fit, unsurprisingly. He had long, slender hands, like a pianist's, but they were badly scarred, the legacy of many battles. Both his wings and his hair were the same shade of gray as his eyes. His hair, nearly floor-length, was very straight, and hung neatly at his back, except for his fringe and two strands that went before his ears. His wings, far from being small, could only be described as majestic. They were, at their highest point, about ten centimeters above his head, and finished just above the floor. They were of the feathery type. He was wearing functional clothes suitable for an assassin, but they were dark gray, instead of the usual black. This was definitely Angel.

"Well, Dart," He said "I have to say I'm surprised to see you. I thought you'd _left_."

"I had."

"And you're back?"

"One last job."

"Ahh, well I'd tell you to sit down, but…." He shrugged. "You've grown quite a bit since I saw you last."

"This isn't a social call." He sighed.

"I guessed as much. You never make social calls. What do you want?"

"I'm looking for Devil."

"He's not here."

"Obviously."

"I don't know where he is, either. You know Devil, can't stay much more that an hour in most palaces. He'll be back soon, I believe. Why do you want to see him?"  
"We need him to do something for us."

"Kill someone?"

"No, prove he didn't."

"Huh? Who died?"

"Delegate Jackson." His eyes widened.

"Shit."

"Yeah."

"So you're with Preventers?"

"I'm not stupid." Angel laughed.

"Typical. But Preventers are there?"

"Of course."

"That's good. I don't think the colony could stand another war. There were good people dropping like flies - on both sides of the fence. So they think we did it?"

"One of the suspects."

"The others?"

"They're convinced it's you. They won't tell anyone anything."  
"You're working with them, aren't you?"

"Who?"

"The Preventers."

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"They asked, and we both know what'll happen if the assassination goes unsolved."

"Yes, the destruction of the Breaks. The people would demand 'justice.'"

"That would not be Justice." Interrupted Wufei "That would be senseless killing."

"Yes," said Angel, turning to him "But they would demand it anyway. You are a warrior, are you not?"

"I am."

"Would you fight against us?"

"I do not fight the weak."

"Am _I_ weak?" smirked Angel

"You may not be. But the majority here are."

"And you know this?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because they have no honor, and those without honor are weak." Angel grinned at Wufei.

"You have a good mind…. for a warrior." Wufei grinned back, surprising Duo immensely. Chang Wufei was well known for his antisocial nature.

"You have a good mind also…. for an assassin." Angel just laughed.

"I like you. You have a name, hereabouts?"  
"No, just here for the day." Angel raised an eyebrow.

"Really? I didn't think that was possible."

"Things are never as they seem."

"True, but Dart is the only one _I've_ ever heard of to leave." Wufei just shrugged.

"So." Angel smiled sadly, and shook his head. He turned to Duo.

"And have you got a name around here either?"

"A Breaks name? Nah, I'm like him," motioning to Wufei "just here for the day."

"Oh? Two of you? I don't think so. Once the Breaks get ahold of you, you can never get free." He looked incredibly sad.

"So we'll just have to make sure that it doesn't. The Breaks may be strong, but I think we're stronger. We're stronger than we seem."

"Undoubtedly." They just stood there for awhile, waiting, until Angel broke the silence.

"I've questions for you, Dart, but my brother will also want to ask them…. I will not put you through them twice. I had thought he would be back by now. When do you want this job done?"

"Tonight."

"Short notice."

"Short job."

"True. Where."

"…."

"I understand. May I come?"  
"Sure." Just then, the door opened. Angel immediately had his hand on a knife.

"Just me, Angel."

"Good evening, Devil." The figure that walked in was similar to Angel - yet totally different. He was slightly shorter, and more muscular, but apart from that they had the same build. He had short, black, messy hair, black eyes with golden pupils and fangs in his mouth. His wings were what most people would associate with a devil - just on a much larger scale, and black. He had a forked tail, black also, that, if let hang would have about 20cm on the ground. He wore black, leather assassin-type clothes, and had skin slightly darker than the usual asian generic. He went visibly armed, and was smoking. This was Devil, and he looked, for want of a better word, evil. Angel sighed.

"You took your time. We have company."

"So we do. Hey! It's Dart! What a surprise. I though you'd left."

"I had."

"So why're you back in this old dump?"

"Got a job for you."

"For me?" He raised an eyebrow. "You've certainly gone up in the world if you want someone killed."

"I don't."

"Wha- What else am I good for?"  
"Proving your innocence." He shook his head.

"Dart, you of all people should know that I'm not innocent. I've broken just about every law that this colony has ever had."

"But do you want you - and your brother, by association - to be killed for something you didn't do?"

"How do you know we didn't do it, what ever it is?"

"You're not stupid."

"And you're saying whoever did the killing is?"  
"No. They just tried to set you up."

"Ah. One of those. I _hate_ that."

"Yes."

"How much?"

"10 if you're there, 20 if it's not you, 40 if it's you and you talk."

"But you know it's not me."

"No. Easy twenty."

"Yeah. But since when could you afford it?"

"I can't. The L1 treasury can."

"What? You are fucking amazing, Dart. How'd you do it?"

"Comes with the job."

"Nice job."

"Yeah. Will you do it?"

"If you say I'm not going to get killed for other…. indiscretions."

"As long as you don't do anything wrong other than breaking and entering while you're there."

"Where?" Heero handed him a map.

"It's the L1 Police HQ. I trust you can get in?"

"Sure."

"I'll take care of the cameras for you."

"Thanks. When?"

"Midnight tonight."

"I'll be there."

"Good."


	3. Have

Chapter 3 - Have

18th of June, ac197. Police HQ, Forensics Department, L1. 11:57pm L1 Time.

There were four of them lying in wait for Devil. Well, not lying, exactly, but….

Duo was pacing, restlessly, and, under threat-of-death, silent. Heero was standing next to a wall, seemingly unconcerned, and Julia was almost-but-not-quite pacing, trying to figure out why the security cameras weren't working. Little did she know that Heero was an electronics whiz, and had fixed them. Out of the four of them, Wufei was the only one who looked relaxed. He was sitting in a corner, reading a book. No-one but him knew what it was, though - it was in Chinese. So really, the only thing that was actually _lying_ was Carl Jackson, who was dead, and didn't count. At exactly 12:00am, the window slid silently open. And because of it's absence of sound, no-one noticed. Except, of course, for Heero, who was trained to notice that kind of thing.

They did, however, notice when a pair of legs swung in, followed by a torso, head and arms, and, somehow or other, wings. This was Devil. Angel followed in a similar fashion. Julia stared. Duo stopped pacing and smiled. Heero nodded. Wufei, who hadn't even looked up, kept on reading. The twins looked the same as when they had last seen them, except they were _visibly_ armed to the teeth and Angel had braided his hair and put it under a hat.

"You got the money?" Devil asked Heero. He motioned to Julia.

"She has."

"Show me." He demanded of her. She showed him.

"Good." Angel seemed to loose interest, and wandered over to where Wufei was sitting.

"Take one more step, Maxwell, and I'll break your arm."

"Hey!" Shouted Duo, who was on the other side of the room. "What did I do?"

"Huh?" Wufei finally looked up. "Oh. Good evening, Angel." Everyone blinked.

"Good evening. You're reading." He said, almost accusingly.

"Yes."

"How?"

"In the usual way, one would assume."

"Which is?"

"Can't you read?"  
"No." Wufei was shocked. He had thought _everyone_ could read. The other four proceeded to get down to business.

"Why not?"

Heero drew back the cover on the body,

"I was never taught."

And showed Devil the mark, who frowned.

"Why? That is unjust! Everyone has a right to a good education."

Devil flexed his hands, and three small claws came out of the middle knuckle-joints.

"Not in the Breaks they don't."

He put his claws against the marks on the body,

"I would teach you now, if you were willing, but-"

Showing the claws were slightly too small to have ever made the mark.

"My book is in Chinese, which I doubt you speak."

"Close, but no cigar."

"No, I don't."

"I really hate it when people try to set me up."

"What do you speak?"

"Satisfied?" Heero asked Julia.

"Japanese and English, of course," Angel named the two main L1 languages.

"I suppose. Can I take a picture for evidence?"

"Assassin's sign, a smattering of Scat, just the usual for a born Breaks resident."

"Do it, and I'll kill you."

"Of course."

"So, what does it mean?" Inquired Duo.

"How about you?"

"Devil didn't kill him."

"The same, but Scat fluently, and Chinese."

"Yeah, I know, but then who else could it be?"

"Really? I find Scat difficult."

"Viper." Answered Devil and Heero, in singe.

"It's not that hard, if you know English. In my opinion."

"Who's that?"

"I wish I could read…."

"Another assassin, with a grudge against my brother and I. Particularly me, of course."

"If you ever make it to Earth, I'll teach you."

"Why you?"

"Really? But the people out of the Breaks think we're freaks."

"I saved his ass once."

"So? If they're stupid, what can you do about it?"

"Wouldn't he be gr-" He glanced at Heero. "Oh. Never mind."

"You don't think I'm a freak?"

Devil smirks. "You got it. We assassins _hate_ to be rescued."

"I think whoever changed you is the freak. But if you live a just, honorable life, no-one can criticize you."

"I don't think I'll ever understand you assassins."

"You think so?"

"Probably not."

"I said so, did I not?"

"Any-way, how are we able to prove or not prove it?"

"You have a rare mind, kid."

"Do you know when he was killed?"

"My name is Chang Wufei. Use it."

"Yesterday about…."

"Pleased to meet you, Wufei."

"6:47am." Butted in Julia.

"Pleased to meet you, Angel."

"Where?"

The two were becoming fast friends, which was very surprising. Neither of them were social beings.

"His office."

"Wufei…. that's a Chinese name."

"What was he doing there?"

"Yes."

"He was picking up some stuff for his trip to Earth."

"You were born on the Earth?"

"So it wasn't typical behavior?"

"No, L5."

"No, quite unusual, in fact. He was usually very organized."

"I thought everyone on L5 died in the explosion."

"Was the media aware of this?"

"Not quite." He said, very sadly.

"No."

"I think I understand."

"Were they aware he was going to Earth?"

"Do you? I don't think you can."

"It was a scheduled visit, yes."

"No, probably not."

"Hmmm…. did anyone in the _office_ know he was going to be there?"

Angel smiled sadly.

"No, he just realized he had forgotten something on his way to the spaceport, apparently."

"So, what do you do?"

"Oh. So it was either opportunistic, coincidental or very well planned."

"Preventer." Angel looked surprised.

"I'm not sure I follow you."

"I thought all the Preventers were ex-soldiers."

"Of course not."

"They are."

"So what's your conclusion?"

"I wouldn't have picked you."

"We need to find Viper."

"That's why I get to do this sort of stuff instead of the more public things. "

"Ah."

"Ah."

"Angel?"

"Yes Devil?"

"We need to find Viper."

"I know. I was listening."

"How **do** you do that?"

"It's easy."

"For you, maybe, but for the rest of us-"

"It's easy." Said Duo. Devil turned around, surprised.

"What?"

"You have two ears, don't cha? One conversation per ear. Three's a bit difficult, but two's a piece of cake!" Devil blinked.

"What are you, some kind of soldier?"

"Yep." Devil frowned.

"That reminds me, shouldn't those Preventers be here?"

"They are." His eyes narrowed.

"Where?"

"Well, one of them's right in front of you,"

"_You_!?!"

"and the other's over there, chatting to your brother."

"What! Wait a sec…. aren't Preventers all ex-soldiers?"

"You got it!"

"So, did you see the two Gundams fighting?"

"Which two?"

"The red one and the one that turns into a bird."

"Oh, yeah, a bit."

"Did ya' see how the bird-one blew up the piece of the Libra? Fucking _amazing_." Duo shrugged.

"'Spose." Devil shook his head

"It'd probably be different for you soldiers, but for us, it was great."

"Can we get on with it?" Asked Julia. Angel sighed.

"I don't think you understand, miss. We _are_ getting on with it."

"By talking about totally unrelated events?"

"Are they truly unrelated? Is anything truly unrelated? The war effected everyone. And so, are we all not connected in some way? Who can be sure?"

"Philosophy? From an _assassin_?" Julia looked incredulous.

"Assassin by need, not by nature."

"You still kill people."

"So? Soldiers kill people, but you don't hate them. It's just a job, for the both of us."

"It's different."

"Is it?" The two faced off, Angel with the look of someone who knows what they're saying is a Truth, and Julia with the look of someone who's unquestioned lessons are being attacked.

"Break it up, break it up! Interfered Duo. "C'mon, we got a job to do, and the quicker we do it, the quicker we can get home. Devil, your money's over there, um…."

"You're going to need our help." Commented Angel

"We will?" Said Duo, surprised. "Will we?" He asked Heero.

"Probably."

"Oh." He turned to Devil and Angel. "Will you help us?"

"What's in it for us?" inquired Devil. Duo sighed.

"What do you want?" The two brothers looked at each other. Angel's gaze, pleading, looked down on his brother, who slowly nodded.

"Fine." He sighed. Angel smiled happily.

"We would like to get out of the Breaks." Duo blinked, surprised.

"And go _where_, exactly?"

"Anywhere, just get away from here, this hell." Duo grinned, a fiendish plan forming in his mind.

"Well…. we could get you to Earth really easily but!" He grinned wider. "I've got a better idea. WouldyoupleasepleasepleasetimesamillioncomeandjoinPreventers?Imeanit'snotasifweactulyhaveanyonewithanywhereknowlageanything_like_youtwohaveandsinceHeero'snevereverEVERgoingtoCONSIDERjoiningwereallyreallyreallyneedsomeonewho'sfammilarwiththeBreaksandIthinkyou'dfitallthecriteria(exceptforthepartaboutreading)butWufeicouldteachyouthatandwereallyneedyourhelpsowouldyoupleaseconsiderit?" All this was delivered in one breath. The brothers blinked. They hadn't known it was _possible_ to speak that fast.

"Think about it." Grinned Duo. They blinked again. He grinned even wider, and bowed extravagantly.

"Duo Maxwell at your service, I may run and hide, but I never tell a lie!" They blinked a third time. This is the point when normal people would start to back away slowly, making no sudden movements. They weren't normal people. Just very surprised Master Assassins. Under normal circumstances, it is _really_ not a good idea to surprise assassins of any sort, but…. Duo had had Heero to practice on, and basically knew the limits. He was unnervingly good at it. Angel, after taking it all in, smiled.

"Pleased to meet you, Duo." Devil scowled, and glared at him. Duo just laughed.

"So how're we going 't catch this Viper guy, anyway?"

"Scan the bullet-hole, first thing tomorrow, see whether was an old _viper_ laser-gun, and what exact frequency it was on." Said Heero

"And if it is?"

"We'll go and grab Viper, grab his gun and see what it says."

"If not?"

"I doubt whoever it is would be so clumsy."

"But if they were?"

"We'll see." Heero quickly made the assassin's sign for untrustworthy, directed at Julia. She didn't see.

"Oh. Ok!" Duo grinned. Wufei looked back up from his book.

"Does this mean we can go now?" Everyone blinked.

"I suppose…." Said Angel.

"Good. I suppose I'll see you tomorrow, then." And, still reading, he walked out, stopping only to grab a dagger thrown at his ear by the hilt. "Thanks, Devil. I'll be keeping this." And he left, still reading. Everyone blinked again.

"He's good." Commented Devil.

"Very good." Said Angel. Julia gaped, Heero was stoic, and Duo, naturally grinned.

'where?' Signed Heero

'usual.' Replied Devil in like.

'when?'

'7night.'

'bringthetwo?'

'if[sign for two, meaning Duo]isasgoodyes.'

'bethere.'

'good' And the brothers exited out the window. Julia blinked.

"I thought they were going to help you."

"They will," Said Duo, "but it's bedtime. See you in the morning, 'ey Julia?"

"Yeah. Yeah, you will." And the three of them left the building. Three hours later, the security cameras mysteriously sprang back to life.

19th of June, ac197. The Breaks, L1. 7:00pm L1 Time.

Heero, Duo and Wufei walked up to an old, abandoned office block. Before they had arrived, Heero had warned them _'No sudden movements. They'll shoot you dead. They can see you if you're in a kilometre radius of the building. Don't attack anything, even if provoked, unless you're being attacked, and try to keep your damn mouth shut, for once in your life!'_ The last part was directed at Duo.

So, taking his advice, they entered the building. Heero led them through a maze of corridors that looked exactly alike. Finally, they came to some stairs going down. At the bottom, there was a huge scientific lab, silver and white almost as far as the eye could see. On two benches in the middle of the room sat Devil and Angel. Both looked extremely sad, and lost.

"He's not here, Dart."

"He's gone." For some reason, they were acting like little kids.

"We can't find him."

"Where is he?"

"He should be here!"

"His big heap of metal is gone too."

"Disappeared."

"Gone."

"Do you know where he is, Dart?"

"We don't."

"I know where he _was_." Said Heero.

"Where?" They looked at him, hopeful.

"The Libra."

"But - the Libra is gone!"

"Exploded."

"Yes."

"He's dead!?!" They exclaimed.

"Yes."

"But-"

"But-" They sighed.

"What about the heap of metal?"

"You mean Wing? Gone. It was defeated at the Luxembourg base."

"You mean…."

"It was a Gundam!?"

"Yes."

"Who piloted it?"

"I did."

"You!"

"Wow!"

"Unfair!!!" They wailed.

"Did you meet the other pilots?"

"Yes."

"Wow!"

"You're lucky!"

"But-"

"We have to find Viper." And they were back to normal.

"He should be here soon." Said Devil.

"I thought he didn't like you." Said Duo

"He doesn't. He doesn't know it's us."

"How?"

"We…. asked him to come here…. For a job. A bit like you asked Devil. We mentioned Dart. He has a good reputation. I hope you don't mind, Dart." Said Angel, clearly a bit uncomfortable with the whole thing.

"No problem." They waited for about 20 minutes, silently. Even Duo knew that speaking would be stupid. Then, a man arrived. He looked Japanese, with wary brown eyes. He wore assassin's clothes, dark. Only his hair wasn't dark. It was short, spiky and exactly the same red as a laser, blatantly dyed. He carried a gun, which all five present identified as an old _viper_ laser-gun, deluxe, rechargeable, sniper-version. And, as Heero had found early that morning, exactly the same model that had killed Carl Jackson.

"Viper." Acknowledged Heero.

"Dart." Said Viper. "Devil. Angel."

"Viper." Replied the brothers in unison.

"Who?" Viper asked Heero.

"…."

"Who? Awww, C'mon Dart -" Then realization began to dawn on his face. "You don't want me to kill someone, do you?"

"No."

"Oh. What do you want, then?"

"To borrow your gun."

"What! No way!"

"Hand it over, 20 thou. Don't, well, let me just tell you something."

"What?"

"There are three fully-trained master assassins in here, three fully-trained soldiers, a master swordsman, a thief, and" He said, smirking. "Three Gundam Pilots." Devil and Angel managed to keep their shock internal. Viper couldn't. His eyes went wide. He looked around wildly. He began to shake. He looked as if he was about to faint.

"Th….Th….Three G….Gundam Pilots?"

"Yes."

"I think I'll take the money."

"Good choice." He handed over his gun, and threw it to Duo.

"Fire it."

"Where?"

"The target." There was a small target, about a hundred meters away.

"Ummmm…." Wufei snatched it off Duo, and fired a shot, straight into the middle of the target. Heero had a small device that monitored the shot. He frowned.

"Give it back, and give him his money." They did so, and Viper left - hurriedly.

"You shouldn't lie, Dart." Rebuked Angel, softly.

"I wasn't lying." Angel frowned

"He wasn't, and I can prove it!" Said Duo."

"Alright." Said Angel.

"Well, you three are the assassins, right?"

"Right."

"And me, Heero and Wufei are soldiers, yeah?"

"Right."

"And Wufei's the Swordsman."

"Yeah."

"I'm the thief."

"You?"

"Yeah, me."

"Surprising." Duo shrugs.

"Everyone likes to eat occasionally."

"Ah. One of those. But where are the Gundam Pilots?"

"There's only the five of us here." Both Devil and Angel looked like they were going to faint from shock.

"But… You've only been…."

"The same age as He-…. Dart."

"Yes, but this is the Breaks. There are no children."

"Yeah, well, I grew up in L2's slums, orphaned, stealing to eat. I don't call that a childhood."

"It's different."

"Yeah, I didn't get taught. I had to figure it out for myself."

"When's the first time you deliberately killed someone?" Duo was taken aback.

"When I was about 10, maybe 11."

"I first deliberately killed someone when I was about 5." Duo blinked, then smiled, which seemed to surprise Angel.

"You were an assassin, I was a thief. Let's just say we were different, and leave it at that. I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry, Maxwell." remarked Wufei.

"Yeah, but now I'm hungrier than usual."

"Let's go eat then." said Heero, surprising them all. "And since I've got L1's treasury at my disposal, I'll pay."

"Wohoo! Free food!" Maxwell began to bounce higher than usual, and he couldn't keep the grin off his face.


	4. Severe

Chapter 4 - Severe

19th of June, ac197. Police Hq, L1. 8:51pm L1 Time.

After ordering take-away from Heero's apartment, (and eating it of course) the five of them, Devil and Angel deciding to continue to help, stealthily made their way into the Police HQ. Heero, moving as a shadow, did…. _something_ to the security cameras with his laptop which made them all shut off. They continued on, Angel and Devil, flying low over the roof, so as not to be seen. They weren't supposed to be there. Heero, Duo and Wufei just walked in. They were well enough known, in the two days they had been there, that the guards just let them in.

"Stupid." muttered Duo. "They don't even realize that the cameras are down." When they reached their assigned office, they saw a standoff. Devil and Angel were there, but so was Julia…. but it wasn't the Julia they had seen before. If the brothers had wanted to kill her, she would have been dead by now, but…. They didn't know whether or not she was important, and they were just a _little_ worried about the fully-charged particle gun she was pointing at them. Untrained, emotional, and in seemingly a sadistic frame of mind, she was probably one of the most mindlessly dangerous beings on the planet and it's colonies at that point in time.

"So…. two Master Assassins, scared of little ol' me? Bwehehehe…. Not so tough after all, are we, freaks?" Devil's eyes hardened. He wasn't going to deal with her for much longer. If something wasn't done soon….

Heero threw a couple of darts into her. She collapsed soundlessly.

"Tranqs?" Asked Angel. Heero nodded the affirmative.

"What are you going to do with her?" Devil looked positively vicious.

"We're in the police HQ. There's plenty of cells."

"Don't you need to charge her?" Asked Duo

"Yeah."

"What's she done wrong?"

"In possession of a particle weapon without a license."

"But she _has_ got a license." Duo pointed to the license-plate. "See?" Devil ripped it off.

"Not anymore, she doesn't." Duo was annoyed.

"That's cheating."

"Who said there were rules?" Duo just glared at him, and helped Heero move the unconscious Julia, They were back five minutes later, Julia-free.

"So…. what do we do now?" Asked Duo

"We see what other evidence there is."

"How do we get it? Wouldn't Julia be in charge of everything?"

"Yes."

"So whadda we do?"

"We get the people who do all the **real** work around here to tell us what _they_ know."

"Yeah, but it's 9:00. They aren't going to be happy."

"They aren't paid to be happy."

"Yeah, but-"

"Fine! Have it your way! Again. What is wrong with getting some sleep?" Heero ignored him, and left - presumably to ring the people.

Half an hour later, the office was full of people. Devil and Angel had disappeared - but were definitely within earshot. Duo had been 'elected' spokesperson.

"I'm really sorry to bring you here so late." He said. "It wasn't actually my idea." He glared at Heero.

"It's ok. It happens all the time." said one of the guys. "I'm Takahashi Heeroyuki, but everyone calls me Yuki."

"Pleased to meet you, Yuki. I'm Duo Maxwell. Everyone calls me Duo." He glances at Wufei. "Well, nearly everyone, anyway. What we want is **all** the information you have on Carl Jackson's assassination. **All** of it." Yuki looked regretful.

"I'm sorry, we can't give you that information. You'd have to ask the Boss. I'm sorry."

"Listen, Yuki, your Boss-Lady is currently in jail. And we need that information. **Now**."

"You're kidding…."

"Not on your life."

"How? Why?"

"In possession of a particle weapon without a license."

"What! You mean she actually _used_ that thing?!?" Said one of the girls.

"You knew she had it?"

"Yeah, she was always threatening us with it…. but it was all talk."

"You **sure** about that? I saw her with it, and she **definitely** would have killed people, if she'd had the chance."

"Oh, really? I didn't think she'd have it in her. I'm Nayuta, by the way."

"Nice to meet you. Anyway, since she's…. indisposed, could you _please_ tell us everything?" He gave his best winning smile.

"Well…." She sighed. "I suppose. There isn't really much, anyway."

"Every little bit counts."

Meanwhile, Devil and Angel had decided to do some information gathering of their own. Silently gliding along the roof of the colony, they managed to stay pretty much out of sight. Then the worst thing possible happened - they turned on the rain. Not being able to read, they never knew the rain timetable, and were always at risk of being caught out. As they were then. Their wings weren't designed to get wet - they got soaked almost immediately. And soaked wings didn't fly. Unfortunately, they were still above L1's better part of town. They only had a split-second to act but it was all they needed. Devil, (whose wings were slightly better in the wet), grabbed his brother's arm and they flew, Devil half-dragging Angel, up to where the rain was coming from - a series of pipes - if they could make it up there, they could dry off and wait for the rain to stop. But it was not to be. The rain began to get heavier, rendering Angel's wings totally useless, and Devil's not much better. In a desperate last-ditch attempt, he glided them to the colonies' wall, Devil's caws sticking into the sides. Even so, it was not enough, their combined weight dragging them downwards. That's when Angel spotted it - a door in the middle of the wall? Although it was about 1000m above the colonies' floor, there it was. Hating to do it, but knowing he had no choice, Angel drew his two best knives, and slammed them into the wall. Using all the skill he possessed, he used them to get across to the door, swinging on one while moving the other across. The door, surprisingly, had no lock on it, just an open button. Odd. Devil, meanwhile, without the added weight of his brother, was able to cling to the wall, and moved towards the door much the same as his brother had. They arrived at the same time, wet, cold and miserable. Having no better option, Angel pressed the open button. It was dark inside, but that was okay. Their golden eyes were gold for a reason. Darkness didn't faze them at all.

They entered cautiously. There didn't seem to be anything in the room. They sat down, flapping their wings a bit to dry them off. Angel sighed.

'My knives are totaled.' He signed, dejectedly.

'You have others on you.'

'Yes, but these were my _best_. Gundanium coating.'

'Ah. Those.'

'Yes. Worth it after all.'

'Perhaps.'

'What else could get through the colony wall?'

'Me.'

'You don't count. You know that.'

'Thanks.'

'No problem.' Devil deathglares Angel, who, typically, just smiles. Just then, a panel in the back of the room slid open. They were upright and had weapons ready within half a second.

"Ah, I though I heard something." Said a figure, stepping into the room.

"So what you're saying is all we've got is a knife fragment, a black thread and a dead person?" Asked Duo.

"Yes." Replied Heero.

"So how're we gonna get this guy! We've got practically _no_ evidence!"

"Exactly." Duo blinks. "There's only a handful of assassins in the Breaks who can take on someone like Jackson, get him somewhere he wasn't supposed to be, make it look like it was one of _two_ other master assassin groups, and only have minimal traces."

"Oh." Said Duo.

"Which are?" Asked Wufei.

"Devil and Angel, Viper when he isn't scared shitless, myself -"

"You!?" Duo exclaims

"Yes, and the Nightshadow."

"The Nightshadow? Who's that?"

"Only the most elusive, exclusive and deadliest assassin in the Breaks."

"Oh. And I s'pose this is the one we have to go after?"

"Yes."

"Oh. Damn. Well, I s'pose we'd better get in over with."

The figure who walked through the door was old. That was obvious. His hair was gray with age, his face worn, his gait slow and deliberate. He wore loose, gray clothes, and had fur all over his body. His ears were pointed, he had a muzzle instead of a nose. His feet were wolfish, and his eyes were gold.

Devil and Angel stared at him in amazement. He stared back, eyes flicking from one to the other. Tension filled the air.

"Who are you?" He asked softly.

"We could ask you the same question." replied Angel, in like.

I am called Wolfgang." he slightly inclined his head.

"I am Angel, and this is Devil."

"Why are you here?"

"We didn't feel like dying."

"Someone is after you?"

"No, it's raining."

"Yes. 2100 hours à 0200 hours every three and a half years, western region. That does not explain your presence."

"It does when you're about 1000m above the colony floor with soaked wings."

"Ah." He turned. "Well, you are welcome to come in, if you wish. It is warmer." He entered whence he came.

'canwetrusthim' Asked Devil.

'yesheispowerfullbutpeacfull hewillnotharmus'

'sure'

'yes' The duo put away their weapons, and warily entered the second room.

It was hot. Wings began to steam immediately, and wet-but-drying-feathers smell began to war with warm fur smell. There was a big fireplace on one wall, a kitchenette on another a big, well used leather couch and various rugs strewn about the place. Wolfgang was at the kitchenette making something.

"I thought you'd come in. Would you like some hot chocolate?"

"We don't want to impose."

"Not at all. Here." He gave them a cup each.

"Thank-you."

"Not at all. Is there anything else I can do?"

"Unless you know another way down, no."

"There are plenty of ways down. Here, I'll show you." He opened another door, leading to a set of stairs. Devil and Angel followed, only stopping to put their untouched hot chocolates back on the kitchenette. They went down a set of stairs, and into a similar room. On a coffee table there were three weapons. An old _viper_ laser-gun, deluxe, rechargeable, sniper version, a broken knife, and a glove with three small blades, almost -but not quite - the same distance apart as Devil's, which was covered in blood.

"Shit." Wolfgang turned around, clearly confused.

"Wolfgang, who's room is this?"

"Nightshadow's, why?"

"Fuck! The Nightshadow!" Swore Devil.

"You know her?"

"Her? It's a she?"

"Yeah…."

"Do you know where she went?"

"Yes."

"Can you tell us?"

"Why should I?"

"Because she tried to set me up." Wolfgang looked confused again. Devil raised his hand, and flexed his fist, revealing his claws.

"Ah. Well, uh, I'm not really supposed to tell anyone."

"Nice gun." remarked Angel, who was fiddling with it. "Well looked after." Wolfgang stared at him in shock.

"You know how to use it, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Please don't hurt me."

"Why would I?"

"Because you can?"

"Don't be stupid." Wolfgang, supposedly over his shock, sighed.

"I'll tell you what she said. You seem decent people."

"Depends on your idea of decent."

"She said she was going to see someone called Dart, to finish some business." The brothers swore so violently that Wolfgang's fur nearly flew off in shock. He backed up a step.

"Sorry," said Angel, "but Dart is a friend of ours."

"Oh."

"Did she say when?"

"No."

"Where?"

"Yes."

"Could you _please_ tell us?"

"I'll show you. I'm much faster than I look."

"Thank-you. I don't know how to repay you. We are in your debt."

"Don't pay me back. Pay it forward."

"As you wish." They left the room, but the three weapons were gone. The time was ten past ten, L1 time.

19th of June, ac197. The Breaks, L1. 10:44pm L1 Time.

They arrived outside one of the better bars in the Breaks. Better as in the blood was cleaned up, fights with weapons disallowed, and the whores weren't _totally_ blatant, and quite good looking. A bar like this drew the richer people in the Breaks - Master Assassins, and the better good ones, small time drug-cartel lords, the better thieves, though they usually had their own Guild bars, and a few of the 'best' prostitutes, when they weren't working. Such a place always had a few customers, even around noon, when most of the inhabitants of the Breaks were resting. Devil was, on occasions, one of it's customers. It wasn't his favourite place , but it was okay. None of the bars had names, word got around if you were wanted there.

Wolfgang gingerly stepped inside. It wasn't his kind of place. Devil followed, and Angel came last - it wasn't his type of place, either. He was the only resident in the Breaks that wasn't hooked on something; he had been given a sense to detect poison, and to him, almost everything for sale in the Breaks reeked of it.

The bar was totaled. Every piece of furniture was in pieces, the floor was covered in broken glass, various types of alcohol, bodies, some dead, some nearly dead. The only undamaged thing was, ironically, the barkeeper, leaning against the remains of his bar.

"Ho, Devil, can I get you anything?"

"Cut the crap, Fonz. Wot 'appened?" Something in his gaze made the barkeeper _very_ talkative.

"Well, there waz dis girl, y'know, what come in, kinda pretty looking, some of the boys, right, is thinking she's a slut, and makes their move, wantin' a good time, right?"

"Right."

"But then, bam! She nails three of them, get that, _three_ in one shot. Wicked fighter, man, wicked. Anywayz, rest of them that wanted a shot, they all fall back, not wantin' t' be next, unnerstan'ab'ly. Well, now she sayz her name iz Nightshadow, an' she wants -"

"Nightshadow?" Devil raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but not as in the Nightshadow, o'course. But anywayz, she sayz she wants to speak with Dart, you know Dart, right?"

"Right."

"And anywayz, I tell 'er that, 'well Dart ain't around anymore, alright?' And she sayz, 'Well, he'll be here. Put th' word around.' And I sayz well, it's gonna cost ya.' And she says sure, and payz me, an' I put the word around, right, an' whaddya know, 'alf an hour later, Dart hisself shows up, an he's got these two guyz with 'im, y'know, ones wot's Chinese, and one wot's got this huge braid down iz back, musta bin over a metre long! Looked a bit like a girl, but, right, y'know how Dart's got dem freaky eyes, that are like _blank_? Y'know them? Well, they both had 'em! Et was freaky, man, freaky. And anywayz, the girl, she goes up to Dart, right, an' she says 'Glad y' could make et.' and Dart is like 'So you're Nightshadow.' An they go an' sit in th' corner table an' talk, right, and I don't hear what they're sayin' coz' I'm busy servin', man, an' anywayz, the braid boy comes up to th' bar an' orders one of the strong stuff, an' o'course, I gives it to 'im, an' 'e drinks et like et woz water, man! 'E woz the freakiest guy I ever met, an' I've met heaps, y'know. But anywayz, after, about, say, 10 minutes? a fight breaks out, not like wot usually 'appens, but wiv weapons, dat girl, she had dis gun wot shoots yellow beams, an' Dart wiv iz darts, o'course, an' a gun, an' da Chinese guy wiv dis big sword, dunno where 'e got et from, an' da braid guy, 'e draws a gun too, an says 'Shinigami ez back from hell!', an' I'm like, none of that shit in 'ere, and dey're like ignoring me, but, like, all my stuff ez gettin' an' moi customer's ez getting' hurt, even killed if'n dey ezn't fast 'nough! So I sez 't get out, an' I'm like _yeah_, so den dey're still 'gnorin' me, da braid-guy es like _yeah_, so den dey left, man. But et woz already too late f' d bar, y'know. Life's a bitch, 'ay?"

"Yeah. An' den y' die. 'ow long ago woz dis?"

"'bout, say, 5 minutes?"

"Thanks, man. I'll be back later wiv your money, right?"  
"Right." The three left the bar.

"That was _disgusting_." Said Angel

"Right now we need to find Dart."

"Yes."

"Wings dry?"

"Yes, finally."

"Let's go. Thank-you very much, Wolfgang. If there is anything we can do…."

"I don't like Nightshadow. If I can somehow lead to her demise, it is my pleasure. I hope to see you two again." Wolfgang smiled, lighting up his aged face, and he left, somehow blending into the street. The brothers stepped into a side street, and quickly and silently flew onto the roof.

'whichwaydoyouthinktheywent'

'howaboutthatway' Devil pointed to a street that was near-deserted, except for four people - Dart, Wufei, Duo as well as a girl in black - the Nightshadow.

'Whatllwedo' asked Devil

'ihaveanidea' grinned Angel, and held up the Nightshadow's deluxe, rechargeable, sniper-version ancient _viper_. Devil grinned back, and the two flew to a roof nearby. Angel set the gun up, aimed, and fired.


	5. Conciquences

Chapter 5 -Consequences

19th of June, ac197. The Breaks, L1. 10:51pm L1 Time.

All of a sudden, a laser beam shot through the Nightshadow's left arm. Not being one to waste an opportunity, Heero through his last remaining tranq dart into her. She collapsed immediately. Duo looked up to see who their benefactor was. Devil was standing on the roof, smirking, and Angel was kneeling, next to him, holding a gun, presumably the one that had injured the Nightshadow. He waved, and grinned.

'thanks.' Signed Heero

'noproblem' Signed back Angel The two glided down.

"I wondered where you two had gotten to."

"We were coming over here," Said Devil "And they turned on the rain."

"Ah." Heero picked up the Nightshadow, and nodded to Angel.

"Nice shot." Angel grinned, and held up the gun.

"With her own weapon, too." Duo gaped. Wufei looked surprised. Even Heero looked mildly astonished. Devil, naturally, smirked.

"How the hell did you get that?" This was Duo, of course.

"We, quite by chance, came across her quarters. We have Devil's incriminator, and a broken knife, I don't know if that helps."

"Yes it does, thanks." Said Heero. The five of them made their was back to the police HQ.

19th of June, ac197. Suburbia, L1. 11:11pm L1 Time.

"Hey Duo," Said Angel, on their way back. By this time, they were in the better part of town, which Devil and Angel had fortunately not landed on, drifting through the shadows.

"Yeah?"

"I was thinking,"

"Yeah…."

"About that job at Preventers…. I think I would like it, at least for a while. I don't know about Devil, but, for me, at least, yes. I accept, gratefully."

"Really?" Duo's smile was so purely happy, Angel couldn't help smiling back.

"Yes, Duo. Really."

"Wow! That's great!" He turned to Devil. "How about you?" Devil shook his head.

"I dunno…. Saving the world really isn't my style. Unlike you people."

"I dunno…. you can't get much more antisocial than Wuffie here, and **he's** a Preventer." Wufei whacked Duo - hard.

"My name is Wufei, baka." Duo gave him the puppy-dog eyes.

"Why do you have to be so mean to me?"  
"Maybe it's because you're an annoying, stupid, coffee-and-sugar-crazed _thing_."

"Awww….." He turned to the brothers. "See how mean he is to me?"

"What about Dart?" Duo pouted.

"He's too stupid to join Preventers. I need a friend. Whatddya say?" Devil sighed.

"I suppose it couldn't hurt. Us brothers need to stick together, right?"

"Right!" Smiled Angel.

"Great!" Duo bounced around, spontaneously hugging Devil, who recoiled in shock. Duo looked at him sadly.

"Sorry. I didn't know you didn't like to be hugged."

"What's a 'hug'?" Duo looked shocked.

"You don't know? That's…. weird. I mean, even soldier-boy over there knows what a hug is."

"Sorry to disappoint you."

"It's alright!"

"Maxwell."

"Yeah?"

"Shouldn't you call Une? She'd probably like to know about her newest recruits - particularly because as she's going to have to bring up a shuttle."

"Oh yeah…. I'll do that now."

"Who's Une?" Inquired Angel

"Lady Une. She's the boss lady. If I were you, I'd be really nice to her. I mean it. She's scary." He dialed a number on his phone. Lady Une's secretary came on.

"Hello, this is Preventers. How may I help you?" Duo grinned.

"I'd like to speak to Lady Une please."

"May I have your name?"

"Duo Maxwell, reporting from L1."

"Ah, Agent Maxwell. She's been waiting for your report." Bizarrely, the theme from Mission: Impossible started to play in the background.

"Would you not call me 'agent'?! It makes me feel like some sort of spy or something. My name is Duo, please use it." The music suddenly died.

"Oh. I'll put you through."

"Thanks." Lady Une's face appeared on screen.

"Have you finished yet?"

"Not quite…."

"Then why are you calling me?"

"We have two new peoples!"  
"What, you finally convinced Yuy to join?"

"No."

"Then why did you call? I don't want any rookies, you know that."

"They're not rookies."

"Oh?" An eyebrow raised.

"No." Said Angel, peering down at the screen. "We're genetically-modified master assassins. I'm Angel. Pleased to meet you." Une's eyes widened.

"Oh." Angel smiled.

"Anyway, can you please send up a shuttle?" Asks Duo.

"Why?" Duo moves the phone until it shows a full picture of Angel and Devil, who glares at him.

"That's why."

"Ah. When will you be finished?"

"I dunno."

"Less than 48 hours." Said Heero. "Unless we keep stopping."

"I'll have one ready."

"Thanks!" The connection broke. "Ok then, let's get going."

19th of June, ac197. L1 Police Hq, L1. 11:29pm L1 Time.

They made it back to the police Hq by 11:30. Devil and Angel had gone undercover, having no papers, and as the trio came up to the gate, it seemed that something was kicking up a frenzy. The gate, unusually, was barred, and the guards were different. As Duo moved to enter, one of the guards came forward.

"I'm sorry, but the tour does not run at this time. No unauthorized personnel are allowed on the premises." Duo felt like shooting the man. He was tired, cranky, had just been in a fight AND talked to Lady Une. He also knew this would not solve things, so he kept his feelings to himself, for once in his life. He showed his papers.

"Preventers. We've got your assassin." He points to the Nightshadow.

"I'm sorry. Only L1 Police personnel are allowed on the premises."

"Why?"

"Lockdown."

"Why?"

"None of your business."

"We're Preventers. Of _course_ it's our business. And besides, we're going to know anyway."

"I suppose…. Head of Forensic is in jail. We want to know why."

"In possession of a beam weapon without a license." The guard lifted an eyebrow. "We put her in there."

"Ah."

"So will you let us in now?" The guard looked at him. "_Please_?" He sighed.

"I suppose. But I'll have to come with you." He radioed for another guy to come and take his post. He escorted the trio to the building, and confirmed that they were allowed to be there. They then dumped the Nightshadow in a cell, and went up to their temporary office. Devil and Angel were waiting for them.

"What's with the extra security? Near-impossible to get in."

"They discovered Julia. Lockdown."

"Ah."

"Hey, how long until that girl wakes up?" Asks Duo.

"Why?"

"I'm tired."

"About four hours."

"Four hours!!"

"Yes."

"Maaaaaaan! …. Hey, is there a Tv in here anywhere?"

"I think there's one in the foyer, Maxwell. Now go away and shut up." Growled Wufei, who was reading again.

"Fine! I will then!"

"Reruns, reruns, reruns! Nothing but reruns! And they're not even good reruns! Man, I boooooored!" Duo was lying on a couch in the foyer, flicking through Tv channels. "Bored, bored, bored!" Duo Maxwell was, not for the first time in his life, bored. 3 hours, 49 minutes to go.

"1 2 3,

4 5 6,

7 8 9,

10 11 12,

Ladybugs.

At the ladybug picnic!" Sang Duo "1 2 3,

4 5 6,

7 8 9,

10 11 12,

Ladybugs.

At the ladybu-"

"**BEEP BEEP BEEP!!!!!**" Duo's watch went off. Duo's phone went off. In fact, nearly everything in the room went off. Duo grinned. The four, long, tedious hours were up. He jumped off the couch, and bounced up to the office. The few people he passed on the way skirted clear of him, freaked out.

20th of June, ac197. L1 Police Hq, L1. 3:52am L1 Time.

The door suddenly burst open. Devil, Angel and Heero all had weapons aimed at the figure walking in the door within a millisecond. Wufei didn't even look up.

"What, Maxwell?" He asked. "Things were beginning to get peaceful." Duo stuck his tongue out at Wufei.

"Heero said the girl would be waking up about now." Heero nodded. "Can we go interrogate her? Please?"

"Alright." Four of them went out. Angel stuck his head back in.

"Coming?"

"Yes. I'll just finish this bit."

"See you there."

"Yeah." Angel left. Wufei continued reading.

The Nightshadow was indeed awake. Sometime while she was sleeping, someone had chained her to a chair in an interrogation room. She glared at the quartet as they entered, and when she saw Angel, who still had her gun, she started swearing violently. Everyone ignored her - even Duo. They each found a chair and sat facing her, except Devil, who leaned against the wall and smirked.

"I assume you know what we want?" Said Duo.

"Of course. Who hired me to kill the delegate. I'm surprised you got this far."

"When you have quality people working for you, anything is possible."

"I wouldn't know." She turned to Heero. "You're Dart, of course. I though you'd cleared out long ago."

"I did."

"And…." Heero stonewalled. "Fine!" She sighed, exasperated. "I just wanted to make conversation. You men never seem to talk."

"And you women talk too much." Said Wufei, timing impeccable as usual. She swore at him. He smirked.

"All right." She growled. "I'll tell you - _if_ this chauvinistic pig can beat me in a fight. A _honorable_ fight." Wufei blinked, then smirked.

"Get her a sword. We'll see how tough this so-called assassin is." Everyone blinked.

"But Wufei…."

"Now, Maxwell."

"Alright, Alright! I'm going!" Duo walked out the door, hands in the air.

20th of June, ac197. L1 Police Hq, L1. 4:29am L1 Time.

Half an hour later, the match was about to start. Wufei had his katana, and Duo had managed to scrounge up an ancient double-edged broadsword for the Nightshadow. They had moved to a large, abandoned cell. If the Nightshadow won, the world would be minus one Gundam pilot. If Wufei won, the world would know who ordered Delegate Jackson killed.

"This'll be interesting." Commented Devil. "A master swordsman vs a master assassin. Any bets?"

"Ready to die, pig?" asked the Nightshadow.

"What makes you think you'd win, woman?" He smirked.

"Life, the Universe and Everything." Growled the Nightshadow, and charged, sword healed high. Wufei easily dodged.

"Foolish, getting emotional." She growled and charged again, aiming the sword at his stomach. He didn't move until the last moment, throwing her off, and he moved his sword in a particular way, sending hers flying to the other side of the room. She ran to get it, but he slashed her side, and kicked her in the head, smashing her to the ground. He had the tip of his blade at her throat before she could even move a muscle. She stared at him, shocked.

"I….I"

"You lost. Fulfill your side of the bargain."

"I…." He increased the pressure on her throat. She sighed, truly defeated.

"I don't know her name, but she was about 30, with blue-black hair, green eyes…. Pretty, I guess. She had power, and she knew how to use it."

"How much?"

"10 million, she said…. I never got it though, which is the only reason I'm talking."

"Of course."

"She…. She said I had to make sure that it looked like it wasn't me. She took care of the cameras, guards, everything. All I had to do was kill the Delegate himself." Heero came in.

"You heard that?"

"Yes." He turned to the Nightshadow and held up a picture.

"This her?" Her eyes widened.

"Yeah, that's her."

"Good." He picked up the sword, and left. Wufei followed, leaving her to the mercy of the L1 people.

"Do we know who it is now?" Asked Duo, who was, understandably, tired. He _had_ been awake for over 22 hours, after all. Heero showed them the picture. It was Julia.

20th of June, ac197. L1 Police Hq, L1. 4:50am L1 Time.

They opened the door to Julia's cell. She looked up at them, and smiled a bit.

"Yes? Can I go now?"

"Why did you order Carl Jackson killed?" Asked Duo.

"Who? Me? What gives you that idea?"

"We have evidence. Your assassin has been caught. There's no point denying it."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Heero?" Said Assassin entered the cell, and pointed his gun straight between her eyes.

"Err…." He clicked the safety catch.

"Um…." He squeezed the trigger.

"Alright!!! I did it! I ordered the assassination!" Duo smirked

"Why?"

"He supported the Breaks!"

"So?"

"The Breaks are the cesspool of the colony! They shouldn't exist!"

"But they do."

"So they must be destroyed! Any who are sympathetic will eventually be pulled in!! They must go!!" She started to rant, and they left her alone in her cell.

"Fanatical." Commented Angel.

"Very. Did you get it on tape?" Asked Duo.

"Of course. There's enough evidence to condemn her for life."

"Her life won't be very long after the courts are through with her."

"Death-penalty?"

"Yes."

"I'd say she deserves it."

"It's not our place to judge."

"Does it matter?"

"Let's go home."


	6. Epilogue

Epilogue.

21st of August, ac197. Preventers, Earth. 11:30am, Earth Time.

Duo triumphantly placed his report in Lady Une's pigeonhole.

"Finished at last!" He bounced his way down the corridor, intent on telling Wufei the news. He wasn't in his office. He wasn't in the staff room. He wasn't in any of the training rooms. He was on the premises though. Duo was confused, so he did the first thing that came to mind. RANDOM SEARCH!!!! He ran around the corridors, checking every single room, annoying almost every single staff member in the process. He finally came to the seminar room. Oddly, it was unlocked. He entered, cautiously, as Lady Une had a death-threat to any who entered without permission, to see a strange sight. Wufei was sitting on the front desk, watching over Devil and Angel, who appeared to be doing some sort of written work. The two had taken to words on a page like a duck to water.

"Hey, Wufei!"

"Good Afternoon Maxwell."

"Guess what."

"What?"

"I finished the report!"

"Good for you."

"Awww…. you're no fun!"

"Obviously. Go away. I'm teaching."

"Wufei?"

"Yes, Angel?"

"How do you spell disemboweled?"

"How do you think?"

"D-I-S-E-M-B-O-U-L-E-D?"

"Not quite. D-I-S-E-M-B-O-W-E-L-E-D."

"Oh. Thank-you!"

"No problem."

"What _are_ you teaching them, Wufei?"

"Never you mind, Maxwell. Unless of course you'd like to join them?" He made a face.

"School…. At _my_ age? Nah!"

"Hey!" Said Devil "We're OLDER than you!"

"Oh…. er… gotta go!" He quickly left.

**__**

'Would Duo Maxwell please come go to Lady Une's Office? Duo Maxwell, to Lady Une's office. Thank-you.'Announced the Loudspeaker. Duo sighed. He guessed that it was time to face the music…. He hoped the third time called to Lady Une's office would be better than the first and second.

He hoped.

~~~~~

Well, there you have it.

Oh, and by the way, GW is © Sunrise, Sotsu etc. The Breaks are © Gerrald Trant and Quicksilver. Storyline, original characters © me, Tyger. Not that anyone would want them.

tyger@otakumail.com

Comments appreciated.

*Tyger*


End file.
